


The Great Golden Gormless Worm of Flobber [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovesick Sirius is a desperate thing, and Remus Lupin insists on being oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Golden Gormless Worm of Flobber [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Golden Gormless Worm of Flobber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118419) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 25:17



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (22.1 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pto8il9n91je96b/gormless-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (12.1 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sa6c4a9mz8akfkb/gormless-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (22.1 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/gormless-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (12.1 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/gormless-m4b.zip)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I thought some seasonally appropriate fluff would be a good idea to offset the very Valentine's Day specific project I also did for this year's ITPE. Both hearken back to 2004, which it turns out was an excellent year for this ship. I cannot tell you my recipient's name for perfectly legitimate reasons that have nothing to do with them being the Dark Lord, but you know who you are and I hope you enjoy these gifts. :)
> 
> Also a quick word to say that although the fic is rated Mature, I feel pretty confident in saying the story is more of a Teen and Up work, and am thus rating it as such.
> 
> A thousand thanks to Lunate8 for the beta!
> 
> If you like, you can reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/136310390971/podfic-the-great-golden-gormless-worm-of-flobber). Thanks!


End file.
